Call
by Scully22
Summary: after a heated argument between Mulder and Scully, there's an accident and one of the agents struggles to live.... twist...MSR...chapter4
1. The Event

Mulder ran out of the building following Scully angrily.

"Mulder I don't want to talk to you right now!" Scully shouted. Mulder stood in front of her, not letting her by, "your going to have to Scully, you can't just walk out every time something doesn't satisfy you!"

"That's not what it's about! You just let him walk all over me, you didn't stick up for me!"

"You were the one eavesdropping! You don't know what you missed!"

"All I know is every single time I've been dragged into Skinner's little office and he's bagged on you I've always stood up for you! I've always had your back!" Scully shouted back even louder.

"Hell you have! Come on, face it Scully- It's always been _your_ career first—no one, nothing, or anything has ever mattered to you but your job!"

"Bullshit!"

The yelling continued to become louder and louder. Pedestrians watched and hurried by as the two continued to brawl.

"You know what Mulder, fuck you-"

"Fuck you!"

"Mulder if you took two seconds out of your busy day you'd notice I do a lot on the x-file's too—your not the only in this team!"

"Oh get over yourself!"

"Agh! I can't deal with this right now!" Scully shouted once more as she walked around him stubbornly.

"Yeah! You run! Like always, Scully! Running!..." Mulder yelled as she climbed into her car… "just keep running!" he shouted again as she started her engine.

Scully shook her head in anger- she breathed heavily trying to control her emotions, and it wasn't long until tears dripped down her cheek. It seemed like there was so much tension between the two of them and when they couldn't be any closer it drove them apart.

Mulder meanwhile remained on the steps of the building. It had been awhile since they had got into such a heavy argument. The unfortunate part was that Mulder hadn't stuck up for her like he should have. The quilt was excruciating.

He was heading back into the FBI building shamefully when he heard a loud noise.

Scully hadn't driven but only a few feet when an escalading car came crashing into her. Her car was pushed into the next lane where another car slammed into hers. And just like that it was a chain reaction. By the time cars stopped hitting there were eight fender benders and three heavily damaged cars.

Mulder began running over to the accidents. He slid over a few car lids- not worrying about calling the cops since it seemed everyone else was. He jumped onto the hood of another car, looking into Scully's car through the passenger window. Neither of the air bags had properly worked.

Scully wasn't in good shape, her body hung limp over the steering wheel. Mulder slid around her car, thankful there was enough room to open her door. He knew he couldn't touch her, it could promote harm and hurt her even more: god forbid. He alone had hurt her enough.

"Hang in there, Scully! Hang in there!" He told her, "Keep breathing Dana, just hold on… hold on…"

**Three Hours Later**

Mulder paced in the waiting room of the ICU ward. Finally a woman came in calling for a "Mr. Mulder?...Mr. Mulder?"

"Yeah! Where's Dana? Is she ok?" The nurse was silent.

"Is she ok!" Mulder shouted loudly. The nurse turned out of the room, "follow me, please."

Mulder walked at the woman's feet anxiously worrying. The nurse stopped at a door way, and Mulder walked in quickly. Scully lay on a bed, the tubes in and out of her were a bit overwhelming.

"Is she going to make it?" Mulder asked the doctor who looked at her charts. The doctor, like the nurse, took a long silent pause.

"As of right now, nothing is for sure."

"Tell me the truth, I need to know, tell me the truth…" Mulder's voice broke up. The doctor looked at him, back at the chart, then at Mulder again.

"In a doctors opinion the chances are slim that she'll recover this bad of an accident, especially with her prior health problems…"

Mulder looked down at the floor, holding back anything visible, but the doctor knew- everyone knew.

The doctor paused before leaving the room, "personally, I believe in miracles, if you don't- maybe it's time you do…. You have fifteen minutes."

Mulder took in a deep breath as he walked slowly to Dana, to his Dana. He leaned against the bed and placed his hand on her cheek carefully, worried he'd knock a tube.

"You've lost so much Scully, last year your dad and sister, this year your mom… but Scully- Dana- it doesn't mean that its time for you. You have me, you have me and your other brothers. We love you, I love you, I can't lose you…. But maybe I'm not enough… I mean, I understand that you miss your family- I really do understand, but still… that doesn't mean…" Mulder's bottom lip shivered, "that doesn't mean it's your time… not yet…" He bent his forehead down against her hand. He held on to her sweaty hand, kissing it lightly as he sat up again.

"I'm not leaving you here, you're coming home with me, you're going to make it. And once you're healthy, once you're better- things will be different, things will change. I'll change them, we'll be different. I'll… we'll leave, leave the FBI, we'll do our own thing—it'll take us longer to get to where we are now, but it'll be worth it… I'd rather see you everyday for the rest of my life and never know the truth, then never see you again… please Dana, just… trust me, trust me and wake up- get better, survive like you always have….wake up." Mulder whispered, "wake up."

"Excuse me, Mr. Mulder, but I've got work to tend to," A male nurse spoke behind him. Mulder turned around, a tear dropping from his cheek, "Can I see her again tonight?"

"Of course Mr. Mulder, just as soon as I'm done your welcome to come back in, at least until visiting hours are over," the man smiled crookedly. Mulder nodded, "thank you." He turned back to Scully for another look, he leaned in and kissed her forehead gently, "I believe in you."

"She'll be fine in my hands, Mr. Mulder- don't you worry," the nurse, apparently Nurse Travis by the name tag, assured. Mulder nodded with another look at Scully, then finally departing, after acquiring the courage to step out of the room.

He walked down the long hallway at his slow pace. There was no reason to rush. Things weren't good, things weren't good at all. His last words were shouts, and curse words- unfair ones at that. He had caused the accident, if he had only come clean, if he told her, if he had admitted his faults- if he had—Mulder slammed his hand into a wall uncontrollably. This was all his fault.

An elder man in hospital garb grabbed a hold of Mulder's flying arm, finally getting him into his room. The old man sat Mulder down, then sat himself.

"You keep hitting walls like that and you'll be in the Looney bin," the old man said. Mulder looked up, realizing he had been stopped. Mulder's hair stood on end, his clothes wrinkled and matted.

"yeah…" Mulder gruffed as he got up.

"Sit! Please, sit… sit" the old man repeated when Mulder finally sat again in the rickety chair.

"You seem like a person in need, has something happened… well something must have happened you are in a hospital, you most likely wouldn't be in a hospital unless you had a problem or someone you know had a problem _unless_ your one of those weirdo's who just goes to hospitals to see all the sick people which some how helps your self esteem….but you don't seem like that kind of person."

"I'm not."

"So?"

"My partner- friend, my friend was in a car accident… the chances are slim."

"A friend huh?... well, if I was losing a friend, from a car accident, and I thought the chances were slim I would be sitting here with an old man talking about good times and how I'll miss that friend and so forth… but, that's not the feeling I get from you- that's not the case is it," the old man stated, like he knew Mulder so well.

Mulder remained silent for a few moments, then slightly shook his head. The old man nodded. "So what do you propose we do?"

Mulder frowned, "look this is my problem, not yours… don't you have someone else to bother," Mulder stood.

The old man, with great difficulty, stood to meet Mulder, "Yes good man, I do. But you looked like you needed someone to talk to. So I took you aside and talked to you- I didn't think you'd be so stubborn about it…kids these days."

Mulder shook his head, "I have to go, I need to check on my friend," Mulder began to walk out of the room when the old man called, "you know where to find me if you need me."

Mulder walked into Scully's room again, only a few minutes had passed but he just couldn't leave her how she was, not again anyway. He stepped in to see Nurse Travis pouring something into a syringe then preparing to eject it into Scully.

"What are you doing?" Mulder called out. Nurse Travis who seemingly didn't notice Mulder before looked up with a smile, "just giving her something she needs, no worries Mr. Mulder."

Mulder nodded taking a few steps forward. "I have to take a blood sample, would you like to step out for a moment?" the nurse wondered. Mulder shook his head, "I'm fine" he said as he took hold of Scully's hand.

The nurse nodded then took out another syringe. He forcefully jabbed it into Scully, Mulder frowned upon his aggressiveness.

"Be careful," Mulder grimaced.

"Just doing my job," Nurse Travis assured Mulder once again. After Nurse Travis had finished his tests and blood samples he began to leave the room.

Mulder called out, "what do you think? I mean, you're not a doctor, but I've known better nurses then doctors- do you think she'll be ok?"

The nurse paused for a moment then replied; "what doesn't kill us, only makes us stronger."

**TBC**


	2. Aftermath

**Chapter 2**

Mulder paced outside Scully's room still. He couldn't go anywhere, he couldn't call anyone, there was nothing he could donate to her or get for her…he just had to wait. The doctor had called Scully's brother, Bill, and he was on his way.

"Mulder," Bill nodded at him then sat on a bench. Mulder sat next to him hesitantly, were it soon became very quiet.

"What did the doctor say?" Bill finally asked.

"He said she should make it," Mulder guaranteed. Bill looked at him with the same sort of look Scully would when he lied.

"She's going to be fine," Mulder nodded.

The two men sat for a long time, quietly breathing, once in awhile a few shaky breaths, but still quiet. Nurse Travis came up to them and asked to talk with Mulder.

The two walked down the hall and into a small room.

"What happened?" Mulder demanded.

"We got the tests back two hours ago- and since then I've gone over and over them."

"Yeah? What do your tests say?"

"Some weird things, to be blunt."

"Like?" Mulder waited as Nurse Travis handed him the test results.

"There were some lesions on her leg, same kind we do to put a camera in you, look at different organs and whatnot, but there's no sign of anything actually being put into her. Another weird thing is the marks on her inner tissues around her ovaries. Doesn't look like anything I've seen before, but excluding the fact that there are no outer scars or marks, I'd say she was sodomized, probably with a doctor's utensil of some kind."

Mulder studied the tests, but it was hard to concentrate when all he wanted was for her to get through this, "anything else?"

Nurse Travis nodded, "did you know Ms. Scully is pregnant?"

Mulder's eyebrows lifted as high as they could go, "no."

"Well, she is. She's about one month in. Have you noticed any changes in her behavior?"

"Well yeah, but… I mean… I didn't…"

"I know this is a lot to handle right now. But if she has the baby, there's a big chance the baby will be stillborn, a blue baby, or have major mental and physical problems. The window of opportunity to get an abortion goes until thirteen weeks, from what I can see she's at 6 weeks… if she doesn't wake up before that, we'll have to give her an abortion. And even if she does, I think it'd be best if the baby wasn't born- but its up to her if she wakes up."

Mulder took in a deep breath, there was nothing to say to that, words were no longer applicable.

"Have you had any sexual relations with Ms. Scully in the past few months to a year?" Nurse Travis asked ready to write what Mulder answered.

"I don't see how that's relevant," Mulder stated.

Nurse Travis nodded again, "even if you are the father, if she doesn't wake up in 12 or 13 weeks, it won't matter."

Mulder left him a little steamed, but he began to make his way back to Scully's room again.

Bill stood by her bed, holding on to his sister's weak hand.

"Well?" Bill wondered as he let go of Dana. Mulder nodded that they go outside the room, and they both sat back on the bench again. Mulder explained to him what Nurse Travis had.

"…and I think if Dana doesn't wake up in 12 weeks, that we should make the decision together," Mulder proposed.

But Bill shook his head, "Dana has trusted you with her life many more times then me, if she choose you to make the decision, she choose you for a good reason. You need to be the one that makes that decision. But, I say we don't get ahead of ourselves, lets just see what we can do for her now," Bill suggested. Mulder smiled, he hadn't remembered Bill so compassionate and caring, he must have gotten it from his wife and daughter.

**TBC**


	3. The History

**Chapter 3**

The two men had eaten lunch together and talked for awhile. Mulder was glad to be bonding with Bill, he couldn't imagine being in his position though. Losing a father, a mother and now, maybe, a sister.

Bill stopped in his tracks in the hall they were walking in, "I'm sorry Mulder, but I need to know… were you having a relationship with my sister?"

Mulder took in a deep breath, "you should know the whole story- from the beginning… come on," Mulder found another bench where the two could talk.

"So?" Bill prompted Mulder.

"…Scully and I were assigned a case in Maine. We we're there only a couple hours when she disappeared. One minute she was in her cabin, the next she was gone. Me being not so smart I followed her tracks into the forest that surrounded our cabins, without getting a ranger. I found different items of hers, it looked as though she knew I'd be coming for her, and I needed some sort of clues to find her. I was walking through the forest, it was getting darker and darker, I didn't bring water or food…" Mulder took in a deep breath seemingly re-experiencing the moment.

"…I heard some sort of scream, more like a loud grunt. I followed the noise when I fell into a large hole in the ground. I looked around me and there was this creature in the shadows. I watched it as it moved around me when I heard Scully again. I got out of the hole as quick as I could. I started running to her screams when I found her. She was fending off this large animal with wings. I joined her by grabbing a limb from a tree and whacking the animal, it flew away… then, then there was this moments pause. Where I just stared at her and she stared back. Finally I asked her if she was ok, she seemed pretty shaken up. But she nodded and that was that… we were heading back to our cabins, when we realized it had seemed longer getting back; we were lost. We walked for hours on end. Finally when we couldn't walk any more it seemed like a miracle just came out of nowhere. There, in front of us, a small cabin made of wood and trees stood. I looked at Scully with a smile and she smiled back… we got into the cabin, found some canned food, sat around the fireplace. It's a time I won't forget… maybe I shouldn't go into too much more detail…" Mulder seemed hesitant to continue.

"I need to know," Bill stated plainly. Mulder nodded and continued, "First I sat on the floor, her in a rocking chair; both of us right up close to the fireplace. Scully moved after awhile, she moved next to me on the floor. When I noticed she wasn't looking very happy I pulled her into my arms and she rested her head on my shoulder… it was comfortable and comforting. But that wasn't enough. She kissed me on the forehead, and I kissed her softly on the cheek… and from there we couldn't control it. Everything that told us this was a bad idea, just left; it was like all of our insecurities were left back in D.C. We spent three nights there, every one of them uncontrolled and desirable…"

"What happened?" Bill asked.

"Rescue team found us. We didn't let each other go, we always had to be in view of each other. When Skinner gave us a week off, it was another week to help us get better, but we only dug ourselves deeper… finally we decided it had to stop. We're partners, we can't engage in a relationship of that magnitude. But every time we were around each other emotions would beckon, and our souls were hungry for one another's taste. When we weren't making love, or being able to show our affection, it lead to arguments and pain…I have no doubt that that baby in her is mine. But I don't know what that means. I don't…"

"You don't know if that's a good thing or bad," Bill stated. Mulder nodded at him, and Bill continued, "I believe that you're both in love, but what does that mean? And how much does it mean?" Bill looked up at Mulder waiting for an answer.

**Scully's Room**

Nurse Travis walked around Scully's bed examining her.

"How does she look?" a hoarse voice asked from behind him. Nurse Travis seemed startled but continued looking at Scully, "she's ok. From what I can see she'll probably make it unless we do something."

"Have you injected her with the toxin?"

"Not yet. You realize if I inject her with it, the doctors will be able to determine her death. He'll be on your back; he'll know its you."

"He already suspects me, there's no point in delaying the inevitable…" the hoarse voice seemed saddened with what he said.

"Why can't we keep her? For tests, for help. She's a magnificent scientist, and incredibly strong," Nurse Travis turned to the man with the hoarse voice.

"Believe me, I want to keep her. I want her to live- but it's not my decision. If she doesn't die now, it'll only extend her life for a little bit. It's better to take her out of this life, his life while she's down."

"She has a baby in her, it could be a—you know what," Nurse Travis hinted. There was a long silence when finally the man responded, "Don't inject her yet. Wait for my word, and my word only."

Nurse Travis nodded then turned back to Scully. The man left the room and the Nurse placed his hand around Scully's throat.

"I know you can hear me Dana, I know you know who I am. I'll get you out of here, we can go away together. Forget about the x-files, about the FBI, about Mulder. Those things don't matter anymore. You're mine now," Nurse Travis kissed Scully's forehead softly.

**TBC **


	4. The Escape

**Chapter 4**

Both Mulder and Bill had slept over in the hospital, just to be able to see Scully right when visiting hours began. But until then the two sat in the eatery.

"Want something to eat?" Mulder asked and Bill requested a muffin. Mulder got in line quickly, the line was already starting to get long and it was only eight am. He bought two blueberry muffins, and brought them back to Bill.

Mulder disappeared again, he headed toward the soda machine. Nothing hit the spot better then bottled ice-tea and a muffin. He paid for his drink and reached into the compartment for the bottle. There was a bottle alright, but also a surprise.

Mulder pulled out a cigarette box. He opened it up to find a piece of paper. He immediately ran back to Bill. Bill frowned, "you smoke?"

Mulder ignored him and read the note aloud; "watch her like a hawk." That was all it said. It was CSM's handwriting, for sure. It was his cigarette carton, for sure. But why would he warn Mulder? Why would he be helping him?

"Come on!" Mulder ran out of the room. Bill caught up easily, almost passing him.

"What's going on, Fox?" Bill asked.

"The car accident, it was no accident." The two pushed a couple of nurses out of the way and ran into Scully's room. Mulder ran around one side, while Bill checked her different levels of liquid and what they were giving her.

Two security guards came in, the nurses behind them. "You two need to leave. Visiting hours don't start until ten am." Bill looked at Mulder and Mulder walked over to the two guards. He pulled out his FBI badge, "I have to stay. Someone may be trying to kill her."

The security guards examined the badge then nodded, "he has to leave," one of them said. Bill got up slowly and patted Mulder's shoulder, "I'll be downstairs until ten."

Mulder waited until everyone left before he let out a deep sigh and walked over to Scully's side.

XXXXxxxxXXXX

"How am I going to inject her if he's always there?" Nurse Travis asked the same man from before.

"I'll handle this from here on," his raspy voice echoed in the small room.

"What? No, she's my duty," Travis whined.

"You're done here," the man repeated. Travis began whining again and finally the man pulled out a silencer and shot him. Just like that. He picked up the body and tossed it down the laundry shoot. What a surprised it'll be in the morning.

He stepped out of the room and headed to Scully's. He knew Mulder would be there, he had to talk to him. But he had to be brief. He stepped into the room and Mulder shook his head with a smile, "you would of thought?"

"I don't have time to talk, Mr. Mulder, listen and listen carefully," he paused and Mulder listened, but he wouldn't let go of Scully's hand.

"Dana is not pregnant. She hasn't been sodimized. She's in no danger."

"What's wrong with her then?" Mulder asked.

"Nothing's wrong with her, that's the problem. The tests they did on her, they were supposed to effect her more, kill her. But she's not dead Mulder, she's healthy."

"What's your point?" Mulder asked, still not letting go of Scully, not ever letting go of her.

"They're coming for her. They want to re-test her. They want to know why she's survived, and no one else has. And lastly, they want to erase their tests. Erase her."

"What do I do? I can't let them take her again." CSM took a few steps closer to Mulder, but far enough way not to pose a threat.

"There's a car downstairs waiting for you," he tossed him the keys, "get her in it, and get going."

"Where?" Mulder asked.

"The place you know you'll be safe." CSM turned around and headed out of the room. Mulder was shocked. He ran outside of the room to thank him but he wasn't to be seen.

"Thanks," He whispered before going back in the room. He called Bill who ran up stairs. They pulled out all her tubes, which were doing nothing for her, and put her on a gurney. They covered her with a blanket, put on some doctors outfits and walked her right out of the hospital.

Mulder smiled when he found the car. It was an Volkswagen bug. CSM always had humor in what he did, good or bad. Bill helped him get Scully in the car, then shook Mulder's hand.

"Take care of her," he spoke, biting his lower lip. Mulder nodded then pulled Bill into a brotherly hug.

"We'll see you soon. Be careful," Mulder warned, then jumped into the car.

"You too, Mulder."

_TBC _


End file.
